Apollon
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: Summary inside. Not based on any myth, purely created from my mind.
1. Summary

**Apollon**

Summary: On the Island of Delos, storms are common. The people work their lives around the whims of Poseidon and think nothing of it. However, one storm causing a young woman named Celia to worry. The storm seems small and her father and brother brush it aside just like any other rainy day. Unable to get over her worry she visits the Temple of Apollo, the only place she finds solace, until she has no other choice but to return home before the rain hits. After the storm passes Celia visits the temple once again, escorted by her brother. This time her life is changed. A young man is there when they arrive. He does not remember where he is from or how he got there. He does however give them the name Deo and recalls needing to meet his father at the great mountain. The siblings offer to give him shelter for the night and offer to find him an escort, however he has other plains. What will Celia have to do for this man? And why does it seem like only bad omens follow in his wake?

_AN: Sorry for the poor summery, but I haven't fully worked out everything well enough to give more. Nor do I want to give away too much. Also this story is rated M because I do plan on having fighting scenes and maybe a bit of romantic scenes and do not want it to be a shock if it gets gory or anything of the like. However I will warn at the beginning of any chapter that will be like this. Otherwise it should be fine for readers of all ages. _


	2. The Temple

Stone pathways lead up the sloping hills to the temple of Apollo. Storm clouds loamed overhead and the people of the city had all but readied themselves for the gods' anger. All but one… A young woman made her way to the temple's entrance and glanced about with stormy grey orbs. Something felt off to her, though she didn't know what. Storms were normal for the small island village and they had often had to work their lives around Poseidon's whims, but this one felt as if there was something more behind it. The woman leaned against the smooth stone pillar near the middle of the temple. She wanted to know what the feeling deep inside her meant, but at the same time she felt asking the gods would do little more than prove she was only a speck in their world.

So instead she watched the shadows play across the large statue of the God of music. She prayed that her feelings were wrong and this was little more than another storm and their lives would continue normally once it passed. Outside the temple she could hear the patter of rain as it began to fall. The sky slowly grew darker and thunder could be heard in the distance. Knowing if she waited much longer she would be stuck in the temple until the storm fully passed the woman hurried back down the path and through the town to her home. Inside the small stone hut sat her older brother and her father. They both smiled and chattered over their catch before having to come in due to the storm. Her brother smiled brightly at her as she walked in and patted the spot next to him for her to join. A fire burned in a hearth nearby to keep them warm and she could smell chamomile filled their home.

"The storm seems small. Poseidon must only be annoyed today. Nothing to freight, Celia." Her brother coed as she sat beside him before he turned back to his conversation with their father. "Once the storm passes I will head to the market for tonight's meal. I'm sure we can get a decent trade for the small catch we got this morning."

Their father said nothing more just smiled at his children. The man could talk for hours if given the chance, but he knew something his children did not and he wanted to enjoy the sight of them still together while he could. Soon water boiled over in the hearth, telling that they had forgotten about the tea that was waiting to be removed from the heat. The man rushed to the heated pottery and pulled it, removing the cloth dangled from some thread that held the herbs. He then poured the chamomile tea into three cups and set them in front of his children before sitting himself. "Let us enjoy this moment. The storm won't last long."

A few hours had passed and Celia was now sitting on a diphroi, a simple wooden stool, near an open door that lead to the courtyard of their home. Her fingers pulled at a needle and thread as she finished a tunic for her brother to replace one he had recently tattered from work. Placing the light fabric on her lap she looked up at the still grey sky. The rain had stopped, but it didn't seem like the storm was over. None the less her brother, Orien, had gone to the market and her father had headed to the shipyard to check on their family boat, leaving the girl to her own thoughts. A sigh slipped from her full lips as she once again picked up the fabric and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. This was her job, the only reason for her in societies eyes. Yet her father and brother treated her kindly, asking for her thoughts on simple things. She didn't note any other woman her age being treated like this. In fact many of them had already been married off and had children of their own.

She had once asked her dear father why he hadn't married her off yet. She had a decent dowry and could fetch him a decent son-in-law, but the man had turned down any marriage offers for either of his children. His response always the same. "I shall be stuck down where I stand if I give my beloved children before…" The words trailing off there. Celia always wondered what her father had planned. Maybe he had arranged a marriage for them both before their memories and was just waiting on the word from the other half of the bargain. Maybe he didn't see either her or Orien fit to wed. Either way didn't matter to her. She'd rather stay by her families side then be passed to someone she barely knew.

As she pulled the final loops through the fabric Celia stood, laying the finished tunic across the diphroi. Time was going by too slowly for her liking and it didn't help that she had no one to speak with except the un-answering gods. "I should be worries if you did answer, I suppose." She murmured as she walked over to the corner of her room, where a few fabrics where as well as wool and a loom. Her other chores were finished for now and so she decided to work the threads of her loom, hoping to create a tapestry for her father's room. She only got an inch into the endless weaving when she heard Orien's voice from the courtyard. Her head perked as she looked out the open door to see her brother's frame filling it, a sack of goods slung over his shoulder.

"It's finished." He exclaimed as he dropped the goods near the wall and plucked the tunic from the stool, looking it over. "It is amazing that you have been able come so far in sewing." He teased as he set it back down and walked to the doorway that connected her sunroom to the main living area. He noted their father was still gone before turning to her. "The sky has cleared up near the hills and the temple. Why don't we take a walk?"

A smile danced across her lips at his offer. "Sounds lovely, dearest brother." Happy to leave behind the tedious task of weaving before truly getting started, she stood. Of course she had already been to the temple that day, but she would never complain. Something about the temple of Apollo drew her in, though she couldn't say what it was.

Orien grabbed up the sack and quickly stored the goods in their pantry before returning to her side to escort her through the streets. Many of their neighbors had tasked to household chores like she had during the storm. Children ran the streets with their hoops and dogs, while men tended to their livestock and handworks. Most of the women would be inside at this hour, working on their domestic chores and preparing mead for their husbands. Celia was grateful she was being spared from that same mundane task at the moment. However she wasn't spared from the meek role of her gender as they were greeted by neighbors and stopped so her brother could chat about day to day work.

"Orien, dearest brother, you are loved by more than live on our humble isle." She smiled at him gently as they said farewells to the blacksmith and his youngest son.

"Only because all must eat and fish come only by a select boats." He would never admit that the people around them liked him for his winning smile and handsome features. It also helped that their family was well off in the means of the middle class. Fishing was a well held job in their home, being as the woods held very little game that they had to monitor so they didn't lose that as well.

The two siblings finished their walk to the temple, stopping at the bottom of the path. The skies seemed to part only around the hilled area of their home. Helios's light cascading around the temple and moist grounds. Orien raised a brow before looking to his sister then back at the temple. In his twenty years he had never seen the skies part in such a way. Behind and beside them was a murky grey clustered with looming clouds, while in front of them seemed to be a painting of a perfect day. Both siblings stood in almost a daze until a noise was heard from inside the temple. It almost sounded as if the statue itself had collapsed, causing Celia to rush forward in worry. Orien was close behind her more worried for his sister's safety then the wellbeing of the stone being. Once inside they both noted the article in one piece and a human form, crumpled on the floor before it.


	3. Away in the Night

Orien took a moment to take it all in. The crumpled body. The fine cracks spider webbing from the man out. He had thought that the man had been punished by the gods and that they were now looking at a corpse. However after a few moments of shock created silence a moaning sound had come from the male form. Celia pulled at her brother's arm as he stepped forward and examined the man.

"Are you alright, aner?" Orien asked as he approached the man, ready to help if need be.

The man was on his back, body turned away from the siblings. One arm lay across his forehead, shielding his face. At the brother's voice the man's head turned towards them, his arm moving slightly to reveal stunning blue eyes. He stared at the siblings, who were once again stunned into a halt. The man seemed perfectly fine. No gashes or even red marks from an impact, yet the floor around him seemed to have been smashed in by a giant. When neither of the siblings spoke again nor tried to walk forward the man pushed himself up slowly, causing golden curls to fall in his face.

Shaking his head to collect his thoughts, Orien moved forward again. "Aner, what has happened here?" He motioned to the floor, his eyes locked on the man. The man glanced about him then, as if startled by what he saw, jumped to his feet, eyes wide.

"What has caused this?" The man yelped as he looked from the damage to the siblings. He seemed honest in his fright, yet Celia felt something lurked under the pretenses the man showed.

"That is what we would like to know." Orien said on a breath. Louder for the man to hear he spoke again. "What is your name? Where do you come from? For you are surely not one I have laid eyes on before."

Celia eyed the golden haired man as he seemed to back reel through thoughts and memory to try and answer her brother's questions. "Deo… I believe I go by Deo." He took a moment to think once again before shaking his head. "I do not remember from where I dwell or how I have come to be here… But I must find the great mountain!" His voice became urgent and he stepped forward only to stumble. Orien rushed forward to help steady Deo.

Her brother looked back at her, his brow creased in worry. It would be wrong of them to leave this man to his own when clearly the fates had something planned for him. "Why don't you return to our home with us? You may stay there for the night and tomorrow I will get you a guide and a boat to the mainland." Celia wanted to gape at her brother in wonder. How could he invite a stranger into their home? Specially one who had such a strange aura about him. Her face stayed placid, however, knowing it was out of place for her to question him. "Celia, start home and let father know we will have a guest for dinner."

When she hesitated he yelled for her to go, forcing the woman's legs into motion. She pulled at the skirts of her long tunic so that it would not hinder her fast movements. Their neighbors eyed her as she hurried home, most likely wondering where her brother was. Upon arriving back to her home she spotted her father in the courtyard, admiring a bushel of poppies her mother had tended to before she had passed away. He looked much older than Celia had remembered and his face seemed tired and dull. When she caught the corner of his eye, he smiled weakly at her and stretched out his arm for his daughter to join him. She glided across the distant and took his arm.

"Dearest father, Orien has instructed me to inform you of a guest. A man we meet in Apollo's temple." It was not her place to say her worries or the means behind them meeting this new neighbor, however she prayed her father would catch on to her uneasiness and decide to hide her from the guest. However he seemed resolved to the situation. As if this was a planned visit from a not so welcomed in-law. He would grin and bear their visit without a hint of complaint.

"Go prepare the meal. And bring us mead to celebrate our guest's visit." He ordered as he gently pushed her towards the kitchen area. Food preparation was one of her many jobs, and making sure the men's cups stayed full was a duty that if not fulfilled could leave her father shamed. Bowing her head she obeyed. Once in the kitchen she grabbed the sack of goods her brother had brought home and opened it, looking in at the contents. Orien had fetched some cheese and bread as well as some fig and nuts. She had not thought their haul that morning was large enough to afford these, but then again her brother was also great at making deals.

She pulled the cheese from the sack and readied it along with the mead. She would bring this out first as the first course. She then pulled out the loaf of bread and cut slices from it. She then spread an herbal mix across each slice and drizzled olive oil over them. Setting that aside with the cheese she sighed. Something did not set right with bringing this _Deo_ to their home. Shaking her head to chase away those thoughts she turned and walked over to a large basin that held a small bass. The fish had been caught that morning and should have been sold, but her father had decided to use it for their meal instead. She pulled the already deceased fish from the saltwater and laid it on a wood plank on the counter. She would clean and filet the fish before cooking it on the open fire and serving it with the figs and nuts. She would also bring in watered down wine right before the meal began, as it was improper to drink anything else with the final meal.

As she begun to scrap scale from fish with a sharp wood tool she heard her brother's voice. They had arrived and where now being greeted by her father. She heard them move into the dining area and quickly washed off her hands in another basin and dried them before grabbing the tray with the bread, cheese, and mead. When she entered the dining area all three men were sitting at the table and telling stories. All she could think was how quickly her father made friends. She set the drinking cups in front of each man before setting down the bread and cheese in the middle. Her father wasted no time grabbing a slice of bread and tossing it in his mouth. He often said it was his favorite part of the entire meal.

Celia didn't stay long, not truly being allowed in the same dining hall as the men. She busied herself preparing the bass and plated the figs and nuts to create a delicate display. Once the fish was finished she placed it in the middle of the arrangement and carried it gingerly to the dining hall, along with the wine.

"So you are on your way to the great mountain, eh?" Her father asked with a tired smile dancing on his lips. "I once visited the foothills of it myself. But a man would be wise to stay far from the beast herself."

"Why is that?" Deo asked leaning against the back of his chair as Celia reached in between to place his new cup down and grab his old.

"Not too many gods look kindly on mortals crossing into their lands." Orien warned. "Especially Apollo; He is swift to punish any man who dare defy the lines that separate us from them."

Celia caught a glimpse of Deo straighten at the mention of her beloved God of Music as she set her brother's new cup down and grabbed the final dirty dish from the table. He seemed interested and had a glint to his cunning blue eyes that she did not trust. She moved to the doorway, wanting to be rid of this foolery, however before she could leave her father called out to her. "Dearest daughter, after our meal I hope you will serenade us with some lovely music. A suitable end to our guest's first night with us."

She bowed her head in appliance yet internally gasped. First night? No tomorrow Orien would get him a boat and a guide out of here. Then they could forget about the stranger with the unnatural blue eyes. Once she was finished cleaning the dishes she moved to grab a plate of the meal she had put aside for herself and walked to the woman's dining hall. A few years back it would have been filled with her mother's laughter. It was just the two of them most nights, but some nights the wives and daughters of neighbors would also join them in a feast while the men enjoyed her father's company. Now the hall seemed cold and overly quiet. Celia eat fast, wanting to be out of the sullen memories.

When she had returned to fetch the rest of the men's dishes all three men had already moved on into the main living area. Their voices could be heard rehashing old folklore as well as a few melodies of their gods. Celia rolled her eyes at how quickly they all had bonded. Even her own worry began to ebb as the night went on. She finished her chores and joined the men, waiting to be acknowledged before grabbing a lyre and sitting in the middle of the room. "What should I play tonight, Orien?"

Her brother thought for a moment. "Ode of the Traveler, for Deo!" He pronounced smiling widely at his new companion. The man returned his smiled before leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. He eyed her for a moment before closing his eyes, almost like announcing he was ready for her to begin.

Gentle notes filled the air as Celia's finger's glided across the strings of the instrument. Her father lulled back into his sit, enjoying the music as the night came to an end. Orien had busied himself with polishing a short blade he used on the boat. And Deo had opened his eyes and watched Celia throughout the melody, doing little more than blinking and changing position once in a while. When the day was over and each retired to their own rooms Celia couldn't help but to shudder at the memory of him watching her so intently. She wrapped her arms around herself as she sat upon her bed and stared out the window. The stars danced and flickered in the night sky and the once looming storm clouds were long gone. If she hadn't known better she wouldn't have known they were rained upon that day.

Her arms rested on the sill of the window, her head cradled in them. Her mind was far away when a shadowed figure filled her door frame. Had she not been lost in her own thoughts she would have heard him as he approached behind her and grabbed her arm, one hand going to her mouth to keep her from screaming. Frightened Celia looked at the figure from the corner of her eyes. The first thing she noted was golden curls.

"Come with me." Deo's voice carried to her on a wisp of a breath. He directed her out of the room, down the courtyard, and away from her family home. It wasn't until they were in the shipyard that he removed his hand from her mouth. "Don't make a sound." He ordered as he led her to her father's fishing boat and onto the deck. The man untied the small boat before kicking off from the pier and jumping aboard.

"What are you doing?" Celia hissed in panic.

"You are going to be my guide to the mountain. I have faith only you will get me there in one piece." At his words her jaw gaped open. Was he in his right mind at all? She had never been away from her island home. She had never seen the mainland nor did she know the paths of it. Plus she was merely a woman. If anyone wanted to cause him harm they would not stop because of her. In fact they would slay her just to do so. Celia felt light headed as her thoughts spun out of control. Even if she wanted she could not get away nor call for help. All she could do was hope that her father or Orien would come to the mainland in search for her.


	4. Do They Listen?

The night was cold on the water yet Celia refused to go under the cover of the ship. It was small and Deo had made himself right at home there. No matter how hard her teeth clattered together or how many goose lumps rose on her flesh she refused to get that close to him. So instead she bunckered down on the deck where she could see everything around them. Poseidon was calm tonight for not a wave could be seen. It left long periods of nothing for her to think in. Celia beat herself for not being quick enough when they first took off. She had tried to leap from the boat, however Deo had quickly grabbed around her waist and held on. She had kicked and called out but no one was near the docks that late at night and they were too far away by the time he released her.

"What are you pouting for?" The slurred, tired voice came from the opening of the cover. Deo sat there now staring at her with gentle eyes. One would think he was a kind man if they were looking at him for the first time.

"Take me home." Her words were stained with the chattering of her teeth. "I can not help you on the mainland so you have no use for me."

"You are mistaken in your words." A sly smile danced across his lips as he stood and moved closer to her, moving so that was barely a whisper of air between them and forcing her to her feet as well. "I have many uses for you." His hand skimmed the flesh of her cheek and down her neck before he leaned towards it, forcing a gasp from her. Deo backed up laughing as Celia shook even harder. There was no reason for this man's ations. He did whatever he wanted and took joy in causing her panic. Once he was a decent pace away she wrapped her arms around herself and prayed silently to Artemis to protect her and her maidenhood.

"Do you think they really listen?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. Startled that he had heard her since he was sure she had said it just below a whisper. When she didn't respond he sighed. "The gods you and your family seem to charish so much. Do you think they listen to your prayers? Or that they even care for you at all? After all here you are. Kidnapped by a strange man and possibly going to be sold as a sex slave. Do you really think if they cared you'd be here?"

It took her a moment to answer. No one had ever asked or wondered such a thing. "Do they listen? Maybe not, but by chance they are. Do they care? About me? Probably not. But I do care for them. So it is alright if they don't care for me."

The man didn't look at her the entire time she spoke. And when she finished he sighed and moved to sit across from her, his arm crossed and placed on the side of the ship, his face turned towards the darkness. "Go sleep. In a few hours will be docking and I need you rested."

She stood for a moment, confused at his sudden act of kindnness. After that moment she bowed her head and went to rest in the warmth of the ship's cabin. She felt a bit uneasy as she rounded up a blanket her father kept on board and curled up in the far cornor just in case Deo did return while she slept.

When Celia woke she could hear the sounds of men outside. She stood and straightened herself as she made her way to the deck, still half awake. When she stepped into the dim light of dawn and spotted men about the deck she about screamed. Then she remembered what had happened the night before and straightened herself. If she were to get help now would be the time. She rushed towards one of the men hoping he would listen to her pleads, however as she got closer she noted Deo not far from the man. His eyes settled on her and his voice changed to what almost sounded loving.

"This is my beautiful wife I was telling you about." Her mouth fell agape at his words. The men he spoke to turned to face her with bright smiles on their faces. "Dearest these men are willing to trade some horses for the ship."

"Horses?... No! This ship-" She was cut off before she could finish by Deo stomping over to her and thristing his hand over her mouth. The look in his eyes were murderous and she had this horrid feeling he would act on that silent threat.

"Sorry men. This was her father's so it means a great deal." He turned away from her, however he stayed close and even wrapped his arm around her to keep her in check. Any move she made out of line would end with her body being dumped in the waves. Biting her tongue she followed his silent comands. No one would believe her story against his. They would just assume she had gone mad. Maybe pitty him for having a crazed bride and tell him to do away with her. No one would help her get home.

Hope slipped away fast as the men handed over two mares and Deo helped her on top of one. And as he lead them away from the shipyard she felt her heart tear apart. It was as if she would never see her home again and every step away from it was another memory torn from her.

Back on the island Orien was waking to the sounds of soft sobs. He followed the sound to his sister's room, expecting to find her sitting in bed with messed hair and tears in her eyes from a nightmare, like when they were kids. He expected to sit beside her and dry those tears then lounge around until their father forced them to face the day. However when he entered the room he was faced with none of them. Instead he saw his father tanding in the middle of the room and holding a robe his sister had recently made for herself. The sobbing sounds were coming from the man in front of him. Orien stood confused and dazed. He had not once heard thi man cry. Not even when his mother or Celiea's had passed away. The man before him was strong willed and iron fisted. He kept all emotions to himself. And yet now he wept. And over a robe?

"Father?" Orien's voice broke as he thought of what could bring this man to tears. "Where's Celia?"

The man turned to his son and placed his hand on his should. No words had to be said. And the next question seemed redunant yet he couldn't keep the words from his mouth. "Where's Deo?"


	5. Attacked

Celia and Deo traveled for a little over an hour from Rafina to Marathonas. It would have been a shorter time however Celia had tried multiple times to coax her horse into a fast enough gallop to get away. Deo seemed to be just a step ahead of her at all times and now guided the mare not giving her the chance to try again. Once in the port city Deo found a tavern and tied up the horses before helping her down and wrapping his arm around her waist. He then lead her inside with a whispered warning. "Don't speak while we are here."

The were greeted by quick glances and mutters but nothing more. No one came to seat them or even ask if they wanted to order. Instead Deo sat her down and eyed the Keep before nodding and turning back to her. "We need to go inland more." This made Celia cock her head. Inland? But the great mountain wasn't far from the waters was it? Or at least from what she heard from traveling merchants it couldn't be. She went to ask about it but remembered what he said before coming in and thought better of it. Instead she just rose a brow and waited to hear if he'd explain. Deo smiled slyly when he looked over her puzzled features. "Worried there's a sex market inland?"

When the girl gasped in worry he laughed and hit his knee. "Don't worry so much. If I was going to sell you into slavery I would have done so back at the shipyard." His eyes became gentle suddenly as he looked her in the eyes. And for a moment she thought that maybe she was indeed safe. But that look vanished when a young man with short cropped tawny hair brought them two cups of water and some seasoned bread. Now Deo looked stone faced and cruel. The man who had brought them the items smiled at them before opening his mouth. "What a lovely couple. But I do say I've never seen your faces before. What brings you to town?"

"Family." Was all Deo said as he lifted his cup to his mouth. The man nodded with the same smile on his face.

"Lovely. And I would assume you two are married, right miss?" Celia was taken back when spoken to. Most would ignore the woman. It's not like they held any social standings. Unless a woman's dowry was up for grabs no man paid them much mind.

"She's mute." Once more Deo's voice cut through the air. It was cold as ice and made a shiver run down her spin. Even when he threatened her he didn't seem this cruel. But somehow this man brought out a demonic side of Deo. "Now if you don't mind. We would like piece."

The man said nothing more before walking away, his palms out faced as he resigned to not getting a conversation out of them.

Orien was well on his way to find his sister by now. He had convinced another fisher to lend him their boat and was now on course for the closest port on the mainland. Once there he could only hope he picked the right port and someone would have seen his sister.

Back with Celia and Deo night was settling in. They had stayed in the port town and now walked towards an inn they had already reserved a room at. However it was far off the beaten track and night was coming faster than it seemed to on the island. Before they reached the inn a figure stepped out from around an old building and cut them off. The young man from before. His smile was the same as earlier however it didn't reach his icy eyes. He stepped closer to them and Deo pushed her behind him. "Did you really think we wouldn't recognise you?" The man chuckled under his breath as he once more took a step closer. Celia felt a chill to the bone and wanted nothing more than to run yet felt like if she took a step she'd be pounced upon like prey.

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir."

"I think you do. You know our lord isn't happy with what you've done. He's asked me to make sure you're punished." With these words a flash of light bounced off and caught Celia's gaze. She hadn't noticed until that point that the man was holding a golden sword. Lord? A golden sword? Punished? Whoever it was Deo upset had a great deal of power. And now she was being drug into it. Her heart pounded against her chest as the man drew closer. His steady pace causing her pulse to become erratic.

Deo, who hadn't moved or changed facial expressions since the man popped out now pushed Celia back even further. He pulled a small Dagger out from somewhere under his tunic and glanced back at her. He didn't have to speak for her to hear his warning. If she didn't remain close to him she would be killed. Though by whom she wasn't sure. In an instant the two men were locked in battle. Deo was the first to strike, getting in close to swipe at the man before jumping back. In the end not even getting close to him. Metal hit metal as he fended off jabs from his opponent. And all the while Celia was trying to stay close yet far at the same time. Any time she backed up too far a sword would thrust towards her and a hand would snap her away at the last second.

Finally Deo pushed her down and threw his body over hers. Nothing he could do would stop the man and there was no way to beat a sword with a dagger barely longer than his hand. And he knew this man wouldn't actually kill him. No but he would kill Celia and that's what he was hoping for. However when Deo covered her with his body the man laughed coldly and she could feel something smack against Deo's body and push him harder into her before she noticed a blade protrude from his chest. It was only inches away from also piercing her and she couldn't help but scream out. The blade twisted and Deo forced her quite by pressing his shoulder against her mouth. Her body went limp as her mind tried to understand what was happening. The blade disappeared and footsteps could be heard walking away.

"Don't forget our lord isn't one with you yet." The man spat before he seemed to just disappear.

Moments dragged on and Celia was sure Deo was dead atop her. She wondered how no one had her heard her and come to see what was happening. Finally she felt the weight on her vanished. She stared up dumbfounded to see Deo sitting up. Blood stained his tunic and was visible running down his arm, but he seemed unphased by it. Celia reached for his other arm but pulled back when he glared at her. "Forget what happened here." His voice was like steel.

"But… I can't…." She whimpered. "You saved me."

"No I saved myself." He growled as he stood and forced her to her feet. "I told you I need you to get where I'm going. Once you've served your purpose I could care less what happens to you." He said nothing else as he lead them to their room and pushed her onto the bed.


	6. Night at the Inn

Orien had arrived to the mainland late at night. Not too many people moved about at this hour and the ones he saw on shore seemed shady. He had planned on going door to door asking if anyone had seen his sister, but that turned out to be unnecessary. He found his father's boat in the harbor. Onboard was a group of men, sleeping both in the captain's quarters and on the deck itself. Orien picked his way through the men until he spotted a fellow who looked like the lead. He then shook the man, ready to defend himself if the man was in a bad mood from waking.

Celia yelped when she was pushed onto the bed. Cold fear gripped her stomach as she looked up at Deo looming over her. Blood still seeped through the fabric over his chest and his tanned skin looked pale. However the burning in his eyes had yet to cool down. One would think it would only be minutes before he died with the wound he sustained, however he seemed to be just as strong as before, just a bit more… sullen.

She opened her mouth to speak. About what she wasn't sure. Maybe ask him what he was doing or question about his wound. But she was left wordless when Deo stripped of his tunic, his eyes finally leaving her. Her breath caught as she tried to tear her gaze from his almost nude body. Even after she was able to look away her eyes kept glancing back to see him turn from her and lift his hand to his chest. "Grab that water basin." His words were short and cold, forcing her into action without question. She grabbed the small basin and a linen that was for washing and brought it to his side as he sat down on the bed.

The wound was now in full view and she had to admit it didn't look as bad as what she had thought it would be. Without thinking she dipped the linen and wrung it out before placing it on the gaping hole. She paid little mind to his stares as she pressed against the cloth. After a moment she realized what she was doing and gasped. "Hold it yourself!" She barked before pulling away and walking to the far side of the room. From here she could see his back. The entrance wound was visible as well, however it seemed much smaller than the wound in the front and barely any blood leaked from it.

Deo had watched her walk away before grabbing the stained cloth and pressing it against his wound himself. He had to admit he didn't expect her to actually listen to him and truly believed she'd try and wait till he was dead to escape… Which still might be her plan. However it intrigued him and he began watching her from the corner of his eyes again. She now stared at his back, a look of confusion and worry mixed with hate and bitterness. It was strange to him to see such an expression. He never saw someone make it before on his behalf… Then again he couldn't remember any look given to him before meeting this girl and her brother.

Time ticked by slowly as the two sat awkwardly in their room. By the time Deo's wounds had fully stopped bleeding it was well into the night. He tossed his tunic and the now red cloth into the water basin and glanced back at the girl who hadn't moved from the wall in hours. "Are you sleeping there tonight then?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. She had expected to go through the night without sound until that point. In fact she was hoping she'd get a chance to run if Deo passed out from blood loss. But that didn't seem to be a choice. Since they first arrived at the room his skin had gained its color back and the wounds seemed to have gotten somehow smaller. Thinking about his again she looked at her feet. Apparently she took too long replying for Deo stood and stomped over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the bed with him. Her heart pounded against her chest and heat rushed under her flesh. Panic set in as his arm enclosed around her. "What are you doing!" She yelped as she tried to free herself.

"Be quiet." He growled. "I'm not going to give you the chance to run. Do you think I'm stupid?" His blue eyes felt like fire on her skin as he glared at her. Her breathe caught in her throat and her body went limp. The threat behind those eyes was very real. And she feared for both her life and maidenhood should she anger him at this range. Meekly she glanced away from him and tried to close her eyes. She could feel that she would get no sleep that night from fear alone. Deo on the other hand seemed to fall asleep right away. The night continued with her attempting sleep just to be kept awake by his hot breath on her flesh or his arms tightening around her waist. If this is what the marriage bed is like at all she wanted nothing to do with it.

When morning light broke through the windows Celia couldn't be happier. She wiggled her arm free and tapped Deo on the shoulder trying to stir him. Ocean blue orbs fluttered open and gazed at her. For a few strange moments he seemed like a god waking to a lover. But then waking took effect and his eyes turned cold with that strange fire burning behind the ice. He glanced at the window then sat up, his chest muscles expanding as he stretched his arms. The wound on both his chest and back seemed almost completely closed and scarring could be seen around the edges where it was once wide open. She tried to understand how it could close so fast, but in the end didn't come up with anything more than maybe it wasn't as bad to begin with.

The two readied themselves for travel and Deo donned a crimson tunic he had apparently ordered the staff of the inn to bring him. And once more they were off. Though this time they headed away from the oceans and on a path Celia hadn't even heard of from other merchants. By high noon she was feeling the wear of no sleep and felt her eyelids becoming heavy. She was almost grateful that Deo was guiding her horse for surely she would have stirred the poor creature into some danger by now. The two passed town after town and didn't stop when night began to fall once more. By now her body was heavy and every shadow was taunting her with strange images.

"May we stop now? The sun has set." She looked to him with pleading eyes. She hadn't even tried to run today from the sheer exhaustion she felt. She regretted not being able to sleep in his arms now.

"No it's not safe here."

"There was a town just a few hills back. We can turn -"

"No! The towns here aren't safe either." He snapped, looking back at her with narrowed eyes. She jumped slightly from the force behind his words then looked about. It seemed fine. There were no signs of human life anywhere to be seen and the town the had passed seemed pleasant enough. But his jaw was set and she had a feeling nothing she said could change his mind.

His eyes did soften, however, when he noted her heavy lidded eyes and pale complexion. He also couldn't help seeing the deep circles forming under her eyes. He stopped his mare and brought hers to stand beside him. He then grabbed her waist and hoisted her to him, ignoring her cry or shock and possibly pain. He then tied her mare's reins to a satchel he had across the rear of his ride and started up again. She stared at him with questioning, guarded eyes. "Go to sleep. This way we don't waste time and you won't die from falling off a horse." He said nothing more and didn't glance at her until after she had resigned to the idea and leaned against him. He knew she didn't find this ideal and only used him as a pillow out of sheer need. But something made him glance down at her in wonder. She couldn't possibly feel safe like this. Did women always easily resign themselves like this? His eyes flickered back to the road and back to her a few times through the night.


	7. Why?

Days had passed and he seemed to always be a step behind. Orien would have lost faith if it hadn't been for the people along the way who had seen a girl and man resembling the two. As the days went by he had also found a new side of him. He had always prided himself on being level headed and easy going. Now, however, he realized he had an angry side. A side that wanted blood shed. This shocked him at first, but through the nights of little to no sleep he started understanding it. His sister was the most important person in his life and the reason he was fine with his father not marrying them off. These strange realizations hit him hard and drove him harder in his search.

He was now three days away from the ocean and towns had become more scattered. Hills and mountains splayed around him and confusion hit harder as he noticed the trail leading away from the direction he had come to know lead to the great mountains. The once put together boy now looked mad with tousled hair and sunken features. And as he walked into the newest town he realized just how much he stood out. People eyed him as he walked down the streets. They veered to walk in a large circle around him, doing whatever they could to not be near the mad man.

As he approached a market stall to ask questions he couldn't help but to note the way the owner prepared to use force. Sighing he turned from the market area and headed for an inn. If he was going to get answers he needed to look like the reliable man he was known for back on the island. In his room he washed his skin and scrubbed the crud from his face. He also finally put on a clean tunic. After fixing his hair and running his fingers over his chin to make sure no dirt was left behind in the scruff there he left once more to search the town for clues.

Deo had driven himself mad. The girl he had planned on just using and leaving behind had become a full time job. By now they should be at their first destination yet they were two days behind. She had fallen into a creek, been bitten by wild dogs, attacked by a sex crazed man at night. He couldn't leave her side out of fear she'd walk into more danger. And she took pride in it. In forcing him to protect her. Everytime she would apologize with a hidden smile at the corner of her lips. She did none of it on purpose, but somehow she felt it was the universe punishing him for kidnapping her.

Now they stayed at a small village and tried to pass time by wandering a market. And to be honest Deo didn't mind. It was better than chancing her luck with the storm clouds that had gathered in the direction they were going. He did hope they would be back on the road before sun down however.

"Sir! I'm sure the young lady would love these jewels. Perfect for a beautiful wife such as her." One sales man called from his stall. Deo turned back and noted Celia had stopped to stare. She had mostly given up trying to run. At least while they were in towns. It always ended with her being drug back to him by some man and him being told to keep his wife on a shorter leash. On the road she was just as feisty as ever though.

"No thank you." He tugged on her arm and forced her to start walking once more. "When you're truly married you can have such things bought for you." He hissed in a low tone. It was true that he told everyone that was their relation but he wasn't going to dot on her as other husbands might have. It seemed silly to buy things for someone who, for all anyone knows, could have been a stranger until their wedding night. And she was a stranger. He was only using her for what he needed. She was the only one who would help him find his father.

Celia bowed her head as they walked, trying not to get distracted again. To be honest she couldn't help herself. This was her first time wondering about without her brother or father with her and though it wasn't with someone she would like it was still somehow pleasant. After a while of walking in silence she looked up to the storm clouds in the distance. She prayed under her breath that Zeus be kind and allow the storm to pass them without harm. This gained a narrowed glance from Deo. Any time she prayed or wished to stop by a temple he mocked her. Swearing that they cared nothing for her or she'd be home. Still her faith waivered not.

She was about to ask once more to do just that. This town had a small temple for Hermes and she wished to stop by it to ask for his blessings while they travels. The first time she questioned it Deo had done nothing more than touch the wound on his chest and continued walking. This time she tried with a bit more force. "Take me to the temple… please." She stood still as she waited for an answer. However he kept walking. She dug her heel into the ground and spoke out again. "The temple." With this he turned sharply and grabbed her arm tugging her into a nearby ally and away from the crowds.

"That god is nothing but a troublemaker. When he actually does something more than deliver messages I'll take you." His voice was harsher than normal and carried daggers on each word. Celia looked at him with wide eyes, more afraid than ever. He seemed to have grown in stature and this just made her already small demeanor that much smaller. Without knowing what else to do she lowered her eyes and whimpered. "I'm sorry." This took Deo by surprise, forcing him to pull back and stare at her with raised brows. Was she always so fragile looking? Sure she seemed delicate, but he never thought she looked breakable with those defying eyes. Now she seemed as fragile as the fine porcelain they saw being sold in the markets.

"The next city is Delphie. We will stop by any temple you wish there." He mumbled under his breath as he adverted his gaze. He didn't have to see her straight on to see the shock that spread across her face followed by joy then doubt. After that she didn't ask about the temple. She instead bussied herself with people watching as they made their way back towards the inn they would stay in.

Before they left the market area Deo caught sight of someone familiar. The two men locked gazes before Deo sprung into action by grabbing Celia's hand and dashing down a back way. The girl faltered at first before righting herself and following, unsure why they were running until she looked back. Right before they turned a corner she saw him. Orion was cutting through the crowd and calling her name. "ORION!" She reached behind her and tried to free her other arm, now struggling against Deo. He was here. He had come for her. Her mind reeled with emotions and thoughts as she begged Deo to release her. However his grip on her hand became tighter and more desperate. They turned corner after corner. Weaved in and out of buildings and eventually came to their inn where Deo untethered the mares and tossed her up on his before jumping on as well and snapping the reins. The two mares took off as Celia desperately looked behind them for signs her brother had kept up. Tears blurred her vision as they left the town behind and with it her brother.

Hours passed before Deo allowed the horses to rest. He slid from their ride and held his arms out to help her down as well. However she just sat there, silently sobbing. His heart stopped for a moment before he shook his head and dragged her from the beast. She didn't fight him. Didn't try running away. She didn't even curse him or tell him the gods would punish him like she normally would. Instead she just followed him to a rock and sat where he placed her. He then steered the mares to a small puddle of water, all while keeping his eyes on her.

That night they rode in silence. It wasn't until almost dawn when she finally broke it. Though the sound of the pouring rain almost drowned her out. "What?" He pressed.

"Why?

Confused he asked again. 

"Why? Why me? Why take me here? I know nothing of this mainland. I don't know where the mountain is. And I can't help you." She began sobbing once more. "Why did you take me away?"

Deo looked away from her. He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. However he knew she was the one that had to help him. He knew since the moment she and that rather annoying brother of her's showed up at the temple of Apollo. And until this moment he didn't question himself on it. He had no reason too. So why did he question now? Why did her words strike him so? The silence continued. It wouldn't be broken until they reached Delphie.


	8. Strangers and Oracles

She seemed broken. Even when they arrived at Delphi, the sanctuary of her beloved Apollo, she said nothing. She didn't attempt to run either. In fact she only moved when he moved her. Easily being dragged along as they went. He now left her at the altar of chains as he made his way into the temple and to the oracle.

Left alone Celia did little more than glance about. Her mind was still in a haze from the depression she was in and currently only two thoughts went through her mind. How much she missed her brother and father and how she wished Apollo would do anything to free her from this. Even if that meant striking her down where she stood. Her eyes now lingered on the likeness of him. The statue stood large and comforting. For a moment she felt calm. Though it was fleeting. Around her people went on with their lives. Coming and going to ask the oracle their questions and visit the theater and gymnasium. No one else realized how broken she was or what she was going through.

Lost in her own world she didn't notice when someone walked up behind her. She didn't hear the first or second time she was called out to. It wasn't until a hand was placed on her shoulder that she turned, startled and expecting to see Deo. Instead she stared at a stranger. Gold waved hair that hung just at shoulders length. Blue eyes that reflected the sky. Tanned skin. A short chiton that hugged the man's body. And upon his head a laurel. For a moment she wondered who would wear such a thing when there was no sport competition currently. Then the thought popped in her head, though he spoke before she could ask.

"Why are you here? I never thought I'd see you on the mainland." The man's voice was shocked yet delighted. His eyes scanned over her a hundred times as if they couldn't believe she was real.

"Do… I know you?" Her words were slow coming. Her mind screamed the name she hoped he'd be, yet she would be foolish to think it was truly him. But at her words his smile became brighter.

"Oh I know you very well. I know your voice and music better than anyone."

She couldn't believe it. Only her father, brother, and a few family friends have heard her sing. Many had heard her play instruments but only those few had heard her sing. Yet she could honestly say she had never seen his face before.

"Celia!" Deo's voice stole her from her thought process. The man's face fell and before she could react he was rushing away. Her body turned to follow him and her mouth opened to call after him. He couldn't be… yet he had to have been. She tried rationalizing it but she would have remembered his face if she had sang while in his company. Deo was the first man she'd meet with golden hair after all. "Celia?"

Deo had walked up to her, staring her down with raised brows. Turning back to face him she was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to think or how to react and in the end allowed him to take her hand and lead her into the temple. There she was meet with a thin, pale woman. She was beautiful and fair and every piece of fabric that hung from her complemented her. However she didn't smile. Her eyes were trained on something far in the distance that, even though she tried, Celia could not locate.

"You are walking a dangerous path, boy." The woman spoke in a cool tone. "Dragged someone so loved here. Are you that bent on raising hell?"

"You know exactly why I've brought her along. Now just tell me what I need to know." Deo hissed at the woman as he wrapped his arm around Celia's shoulders, as if trying to convince the woman of something. Celia snapped her gaze to him and began to shake wondering what he was doing.

"Child come here, he won't stop you." The woman, who has yet to take her eyes off the unseen object, held both her hands out for Celia. After hesitating Celia stepped forward, sighing when Deo allowed her to do so. She took the woman's hands and followed where she lead. "I am the oracle of this temple. I hear the words of gods and know their plans. I can also see into the futures of other mortals and often guide them on their way."

Celia paused in her steps. She knew. This woman knew she was wondering who she was. "I… I don't want to know the future."

"I know. You wish to go home. You only wish to be reunited with your family." She nodded in response before hanging her head. The oracle placed her hand gingerly under Celia's chin and lifted it. "You are beloved by more than your family. To others now watch your moves closely. I can not guide you home, but I can guide you to your next step."

"Next step?"

"That boy has angered the gods. He has Zeus against him and Hera after him. However he does not remember this. His father stripped him of this knowledge. And now he needs you to help him regain not only his memory but the favor of the gods. However you must be willing to help him."

Celia looked over her shoulder at Deo. He was watching them with knitted brows as he paced in a small circle. He looked worried. However she felt nothing towards him. She had started feeling something, but after they ran from Orion her heart turned cold once more. She didn't want to help him. She wanted nothing more to do with him. She only wanted to return home. To return to the land she knew and the temples she loved. "I can't." 

The woman shook her head slowly. "It seems that way doesn't it. As mortals we can not easily let go of wrongs done to us. And I do not demand you help him now. Eventually you will come to the decision to help him or not. One way will lead you to a golden road and one will lead you down a dirt road. I can not tell you which leads where. However I can say that you may never see Delos again. Are you prepared for that?"

The oracle left her with those words before walking back to where Deo stood. Celia watched as they exchanged few words, she placed her hand on his shoulder, and then walked away. He then turned his focus on her. His brows still knit together and his mouth pulled into a worrisome line.

She may never see her home again? Was that if she didn't help him? Or was it no matter what? Her father… She'd never see him again. Deep in her heart she had the feeling of deep seated loneliness. After staring at each other for a long moment Celia finally walked back to Deo. She didn't need to say anything. They both knew what was next. She would follow him. If she wanted to or not her future had him in it. At least for awhile longer.

"Come on… I want to show you something." Deo once more took her hand and lead her from the temple. Her eyes glanced at the statue of Apollo once more before they made their way further up hill. Eventually they came to where to mountain walls were separated by a spring. Stone was carved away beautifully to adorn the site. "This place…. is important to you."

He didn't have to say what it was. Even she had heard of Castalian Spring. The site of Apollo's great victory over Python. She had often heard travelers talk about it and its powers. She was taken by the beauty of the sight and had almost forgotten who stood beside her until the pressure of his hand around hers drew her back. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I told you I would bring you to whatever temple you liked once here yet the temple trip was for me." His words were rushed and he didn't look at her while he spoke. This brought a sigh from her lips. She didn't want to feel anything anymore. She wanted to stay numb. However the mysterious stranger and the oracle seemed to have thrown that into the fire. She now wondered what would become of them from here.


	9. Don't Leave

"Celia, this way." Deo called gently to the girl as he looked back. Their travels had taken them down a rough mountain pass and they now traveled by foot; their horses left at the closest town. The tension between the two hadn't faded and Deo was finding the distance quite lonely. Now he held his hand out to her trying to move faster so they could get to covering before night fall.

She tried ignoring his hand as she climbed over the large rock in her way, but wound up slipping and grabbing his hand out of reflex. Deo pulled her up and helped her descend before following. They had been walking for two days already and had left Delphi four days prior to that. It felt like they would never reach their journey's end. Celia adjusted the sack Deo had given to her with a few supplies in it before following after, hoping they would reach a stopping point soon.

As the sun set they came across a shallow cave in the mountain face. It was just large enough for them to easily camp out in it and have a fire to keep them warm. Deo set to work on the fire right away before pulling some dried meat from his own sack and offering some to her. They sat in silence munching on the meat until she finally sighed and tried making conversation.

"How far away are we? Do you know?" She didn't look up at him as she spoke, and did her best to seem indifferent about the answer.

"I'm not sure. I've never traveled this route…" He paused as he tried to think. "Well at least I don't think I have."

Of course. The blind was leading the blind. It was easy for her to forget he had no memory with how easily he lead her about. For all she knew they were no where near Olympus. She never heard Deo ask for directions and it wasn't like she knew the way. As those thoughts settled in her head she began to get nervous. What if they were trekking out into unknown land? What if they could not find their way home?She tried to conceal her panic, but did poorly as her chest rose and fell faster.

"I know we're close, don't worry." She looked up to see an unfamiliar look in his eyes. He seemed confident as always, however this time he gave off an air of worry and sorrow. Shaking her head to dismiss this she looked to the mouth of the cave. "I asked the man we left the horses with. He said it was only a short journey so we should be seeing it soon."

"Alright." She took a deep breath to calm herself before standing and walking to the mouth of the cave. Deo didn't need to follow after her. She wasn't able to climb the large rocks that closed off this path by herself. It was also much too dark and wild animals were sure to be out looking for an easy meal. Once outside she took a few deep breathes and thought back on what the Oracle had said. No matter what her fate was twisted with his and the chance of returning home seemed slim even after this journey. Her brother's face flashed in her mind. Orion… She wondered where he was and if he was still following them. Could he have followed them? After their run in with him Deo had taken great lengths to make their path erratic.

As she thought a low rumble fell upon her ears causing her to look around the darkness. It could have just been thunder, however the growl sounded very much ferral and close. She looked back at the cave and noticed she had walked a good distance away from it. Slowly she tried to walk back. Her heart quickening as she heard the low growl once more; this time from multiple locations. Something moved just beyond her sight causing full blown panic to set in. Hiking up her chitin she tried to dash forward and to the safety of the cave. But before she could take more than two strides a dog like creature cut off her path. Looking about she noted more than five snarling beasts. Their muzzles seemed to be decayed and the lean muscle on their body was covered in thick black fut. They were much bigger than any wild dog she has ever seen with the larges looking about the height of her bosom.

Celia froze. Running now would mean a painful death. Instead she prayed to Artemis. Begging to be saved. Tears pricked at her eyes as the beast circled her. Her honey brown eyes snapped to the cave once more, praying Deo would come to check on her. She should call out. She should scream. Something to get his attention. Would he save her? Would he risk his own life for her? He had before.

Before she could make a move one lunged towards her, gripping her forearm in its jaws and pulling her to the ground. A blood curtling scream ripped from her chest as stabbing pain shot up her arm and down her body. The animal shook its head lightly as if toying with her. As if saying it could tear her limb from limb right there, but wanted her to suffer first. Another dog bounced on her chest, causing all breath to leave her in a violent gust. It snapped its teeth inches from her throat and dug its claws into the flesh on her stomach. Celia squoze her eyes shut, painfully silent sobs escaping her as the two creatures tore at her flesh. The others watching in the dark.

"CELIA!" Deo's voice pierced her ears moments before the dog on her chest lunged towards him. She tried to look to him but was dragged screaming into the darkness.

Trying to wrestle her arm free she called out. "DEO!" taking in the air she needed to call out sent sharp pains through her but she mustered the strength to call out again. "Help me! Please!" The arm still trapped in the jaws of the beast was shaken violently as if telling her to shut up. She watched as all the other monsters lunged after Deo. It almost seemed like they had planned this. As if they were after him and she was only means of getting him. Tears streamed down her face as she slumped, hoping the wild dog would release dead weight, it didn't. In the distance Deo struggled to fend of the beasts with a burning branch from their fire. She had trouble making out details through her tears, however it seemed he was already wounded.

A melodious laugh trickled to her ears. Snapping her head around to peer into the darkness she questioned her sanity. That sounded like a female. Yet what woman would be in the mountains by herself? And who would laugh at such a sight. If Celia had run across such a scene she probably would have screamed and ran as fast as her legs could muster. The sound came again. This time it sounded more wicked than the first and further away. If it truly was a woman and not a evil spirit she was a cruel mistress. The animal that had hold of Celia finally released and dashed to the brawl with Deo. From what she could tell he was being pinned beneath at least two of the hounds while other gnawed on his limbs. Earth shattering screams were escaping him. Celia stumbled to her feets, pain surging through her and blood soaking her chitin. Her head felt like it was spinning as she desperately searched for something to throw at the animals. Anything that would do damage. Her hands came across a large rock. It would do any real damage, but she hoped it would at least scare them off. Moving so not to be noticed she got as close as she could before hurling the stone at one of their heads. The rock landed roughly on the ground behind the beast and did little more than get it's attention back on her. The one she had aimed for released Deo's right arm and stalked towards her, a vicious snarl ripping from its muzzle. Just as Celia was resigning to her fate something flew from the darkness and pierced the beast's heart. It let out a pitiful yelp before collapsing to the ground with a thud. An arrow? Another shot out peircing a second hound in the shoulder. The animals looked out to find the assultant. Yet another arrow this time striking on directly between the eyes. As that one fell the others rushed off, barking and whimpering as they went.

Celia stood dumbfounded for a moment. Where they really gone? And who shot the arrows? Finally she collapsed to her knees, shaking violently with tears streaming down her face. She didn't move until she heard Deo moan out in pain. Urged by his voice she crawled over to his body. Deep gashes showed off raw muscle. Flaps of flesh were hanging from him, holding on by only thin pieces of skin. Blood gushed from every inch of him. Tears stained his bloodied face as he weakly looked over at her. Compared to him her wounds were nothing. "Deo?"Her shaking hand moved to his chest, hoping if she touched him she'd wake up from a bad dream.

"Don't...worry…." He forced a weak smile as his eyes traced from her eyes to the gaping wound on her arm. In an effort to hid the damage she covered the hole with her other hand.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Her voice betrayed her as she spoke. She feared that this was the end of both of them. Even if she survived her wound he wouldn't make it through the night. Without him she was trapped in this mountain pass. She shook her head to chase those thoughts away before sending a quick prayer to Thanatos to leave their souls for a while longer. She then stood and hurried into the cave grabbing her sack and his and going back to his side. They had a change of clothes and some basic medical supplies. And the stick he was using as a weapon was still burning with embers. She had to try to stop his bleeding if they had any hope of surviving the night. She ripped a piece of her chitin and balled it up before placing it in his mouth. "Bite on this."

Before he could prepare himself she was using the burning stick to cauterize his larger wounds. The burning pain searing deep into his body. She then used their change of clothes as gauze and wrapped them as tightly as she could with one arm around his arms and legs. Deo bite down as hard as he could on the cloth in his mouth, hoping it would ease the pain. He tried to leave this pain behind, but her voice kept pulling him back. It seemed like an eternity before the tugging on his body stopped. Between the blood loss and the horrid pain that filled him, Deo was ready to give up. He felt weaker than he has ever felt before and wondered why anyone would subject another person to this kind of torture. By the time Celia was finished and working on her own wound dawn was breaking. They had made it through the night, but just barely. Weakly Deo lifted his arm and grabbed ahold of Celia's good arm. She eyed him, but didn't fight as he pulled her to him. Her head came to rest on his chest and the quiet thumping of his heart somehow calmed her. What was going to happen to them now?


	10. Water

Dawn trudged by slowly. By the time the sun's light lit the whole sky it had felt like a lifetime had passed. Celia had stayed by Deo's side, watching his progress and counting heartbeats. They wouldn't be moving anytime soon. She didn't even have the strength to pull him into the shelter of the cave. So instead she did her best to set up shade for him with what little they had, using sticks and a cover to set up a makeshift ceiling. By the time Helios had reached the center of the sky Celia was worn out. Her wounded arm throbbed and felt like a dead weight.

"Ce...lia…" Deo moaned as he turned his head to face ehr. She quickly looped over to where he was and kneeled beside him, using a piece ripped from her chitin and some water from their waterskin to damped his forehead and cheeks.

"Shhh… I'm here." She could not bring herself to ignore him or be angry with him like she had been the night before. All that went through her mind was keeping him calm, safe, and alive. At the sound of her voice his eyes fluttered open and settles at half way. They looked lifeless and the normally bright blue seemed to be darker and more stormy. He said nothing more, just stared at her. He was amazed that she hadn't tried to escape even once with him in this state and was thankful for her touch when he felt so numb otherwise. The confusion he had been fighting with over her had started to clear for him and yet it felt like it might be in vain.

"We need more water…" She wasn't speaking to him. No it was just an observation she was making as she dampened the piece of cloth again. Their food supplies would last a few more days, however without water there was no hope in surviving. Deo's brow furrowed as he thought.

"Up a bit… there's a stream…" His words seemed like a mixture of a statement and question. He felt this was truth, but acknowledged that he had no memory of this pass to truly know if he was right.

Celia looked up the pass, in the direction the hounds had come from the night before. There were many large rocks that made the path narrow and it would be hard to climb many of them if she couldn't find away around them. However they needed water. On the other hand, if she attempted to retrieve the water what would guarantee that she wouldn't come back to a corpse?

"I'll be fine…" As if reading her mind, Deo took hold of her hand as he spoke. "We need it." In truth he had no idea if his life was ending or not. However for her survival she needed that water. After a moment's pause she nodded and stood, allowing her hand to stay connected to his until they just naturally fell apart. She grabbed both waterskins and headed down the pass, only looking back once to see Deo following her with his eyes.

Once she was out of sight of him Deo sighed and looked skyward. Somehow he knew that last night's attack was planned. He knew that someone was watching them and that that someone was out for his head. His conversation with the oracle came to mind. She had told him that if he wished to find himself again he would have to find her first… What did that mean?

Celia had already gone a decent way down the pass. She was able to squeeze past the first few large boulders, but now she was at an impasse. The rocks that were before filled the space between two mountain faces tightly, leaving no room to slink past. She would have to try to climb them. She lifted her arms above her head to grab onto the first boulder, her wounded arm protesting every move. Kicking off the ground Celia scrambled up, barely making it to the top of the rock. She looked up at the next one she would have to tackle. Her arm throbbed in pain, but her heart was set on getting over them and getting the water for Deo. Taking a deep breath she once against grabbed footholds and tried to push herself up onto the boulder. However this one was much larger than the last and she couldn't quite get her bearings fast enough before her weight pulled down and she began to fall backwards. She braced herself for impact and prayed she would just land on the boulder below her and not the ground.

However instead of impact she felt a jolt. Looking up she saw a large hand wrapped around hers. Following the arm up to the face it belonged with, her breath caught in her throat. The man from Delphi. The man who reminded her so much of her beloved god, Apollo. A bright smile graced his lips and the sun's light danced across his exposed shoulders and cascading curls.

"It's a good thing I caught you. That would have been a nasty fall." The man's music like voice mused as he pulled her up to the top of the pile. Celia's heart pounded. How was he here? How did he get to the top without her noticing? Who was this man? "Are you heading to the stream?"

Dumbfounded she nodded, forgetting to question how he could have known that. His smile seemed to grow at her answer as he jumped down the other side and held out his hand to help her. Celia paused a moment, looking over her shoulder in the direction of Deo. After only a second of questioning she turned back to the man. "Where you not in Delphi only a few days ago?"

The man's smile never faltered as he answered, taking her hand and helping her down the boulders. "I was, but I don't stay in the cities long. I just so happened to have work there and now I have work here."

She timidly followed behind the man as he traveled down the pass. He spoke more on small things, asking about what brought her to the mountains and asking about her time in Delphi. Each time she gave him false information. Something made her fear mentioning Deo to the stranger. "So do you still sing? Or has something choked the music from your throat?"

The question stopped her in her tracks. This was the second time he has mentioned her music. And yet she still had no memory of singing or performing in front of such a man. "How do you know about my singing?"

"I told you before didn't I?" The man stopped and looked back at her, his smile wide yet not reaching his eyes. "I know your voice better than anyone. After all I was the one who gifted it to you."

Her heart skipped a beat. Was she hearing things? Could this be some kind of cruel trick by the gods? The only one who could have gifted her her voice and know it so well without her ever seeing him would be her beloved Apollo. And yet mortals rarely saw gods and when they did they were normally higher standing in society. The name was pulled from her lips however, in question of her own sanity more so than truly wishing to see if she was right. "Apollon?"

The man smiled devilishly as he walked towards her. "You kept praying for our help, little Celia. I am here to help you now." His words seemed cold. As if the music that was in his voice before had somehow dried up. "I will take you from that cruel man. I will take you home."

Panic formed in the pit of her stomach. As much as she had hoped to be saved for so long, she now wanted nothing more than to stay with Deo and keep him alive. Now that her prayers were being answered she wanted nothing to do with them. Gripping the waterskins tightly she bowed her head. "With all respect Lord Apollon I do not wish to go home anymore. Now if you would excuse me I need to fetch the water." She tried to hurry past him, her head lowered out of respect, however as she passed his side his hand reached out and roughly pulled her to him.

"Do you really wish to defy me?"


	11. Desire

Where Apollo grabbed her began to throb. He had pulled on her bad arm and had drawn a whimper from her lips. He didn't react, though, simply staring down at her, his smile now faded. Their faces were now only inches apart and she could smell a sweet honey like scent coming from him. Not knowing what to do Celia turned her face away and looked at the ground.

"I am sorry, Lord, however someone dear to me needs that water." She tried her hardest to control the cracking in her voice. She knew that the gods could have quite the temper, but she never dreamed she would be on the receiving end of it. "Please allow me to fetch it for him."

"You say he is dear to you?" A laugh that seemed like it should only belong to a mad man escaped his lips. "Didn't he steal you from your father? Force you to travel far from your home? Even made you clean his wounds and touched you? He is nothing more than a selfish boy."

Her eyes widened as she looked to him. Cornflower eyes stared back at her with a malice she could feel piercing her. Why was the god she had loved so much so cruel? Something in her gut caused her to pull her arm free of his grip, despite the pain that ripped through her by it. Her eyes narrowed and her back straightened. "He may have taken me from my home and he may not seem like a warm man, however he is most certainly not selfish."

The man rose a brow at her, a look of amusement lingering on his face.

"He had put his life in danger twice to save me. And he even tried to raise my spirits when I was swallowed by despair." The words spilled from her mouth before she could think them over. They were all true though. He had tried to make her feel better. And he never "touched" her in a way that would be inappropriate. The worse he did was tease her about the sex trade and kidnap her. The latter being pretty bad, but she couldn't find a reason to be mad at this point. He literally was willing to die to protect her only a few hours ago. Now she felt that she must protect his honor, even if that meant standing against the god she had loved the most.

After a moment longer of staring him straight in the eyes, Celia turned on her heel and rushed away. She refused to stop even when she heard a melodic laugh, that seemed to transit from male to female before fading away. Her legs pumped at full speed, pushing her past boulders and over rock piles. She had never moved as fast as in those moments. She had never been able to pull herself up as swiftly as now. They didn't slow until she saw the gleam of water ahead of her.

The stream cut through mountain and trickled down into a small pond before returning into a stream and weaving into the distance. Celia fell to her knees at the water's edge, breathing heavily and clutching the waterskins to her chest. She heard right hadn't she? The final laugh was female? As her head swirled with thought and question she sat back on her haunches and looked skyward. At first she didn't realize what she was looking at, but slowly she realized. The great mountain! It just had to be!

Not more than half a day's walk was a mountain that towered over all the rest; it's peak hidden in white clouds.

Back at the cave Deo was finding his breath coming easier and the pain in his body slowly fading. He could now sit on his own and felt less listless. He looked over his body, tracing his fingers over the bandages that were tightly wound around him. He shouldn't be breathing let alone sitting up. Even he realized that something was different about himself, but what. No matter how hard he tried he could not remember more than the thought of having to meet with his father. As he tried to force his memory back his eyes scanned down his arm. The binding there was stained crimson, however the stain hadn't grown any larger like the bindings across his chest had.

Slowly he unwound the fabric. Underneath was scarred skin. It should have still been an open gash from where fangs had torn it apart, however it was healed lean muscle and flesh. It had looked like a wound that had had months to heal with professional care.

His attention was pulled from his strangely healed arm when the sound of a sigh reached his ears. He looked about, but saw no sign of Celia nor any other human life. That didn't stop the voice from hitting his ears once more, however. "How could you have gotten into such a bind, dearest brother."

"Who's there?" He called out, his voice rasping as he gripped his throat from the strain of the effort. No reply came however and Deo couldn't ignore the feeling of being utterly alone once more. It would be much longer before he would hear any noise from another human again.

When Celia's foot falls reached him, Deo was starting to unwind the fabric from his right leg, feeling it too had healed. He looked up to see her panting and in a cold sweat. Worry creased his brow, though it was quickly replaced with surprise as she caught his gaze and she rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh thanks the gods! You are awake!" Relief dripped from her voice as she tried to catch her breath in between her words. Unsure of how to react, Deo didn't move until she pulled back, red tinging her ears and cheeks. "I..I was just worried something might have happened to you…"

"Why?"

After looking down for a long moment Celia looked him in the eyes again and told her story. She feared he wouldn't believe her, but she didn't wish to keep it from him. If she were honest with herself she would have to say that she feared the man she had run into, god or demon, would come after Deo after disappearing. Something in her feared that whoever it was wished to take his life and no matter how she tried she just couldn't believe it was Apollo any longer. Not after the laugh that had faded from the air, but not her mind.

He listened patiently, doing little more than patting her head at the end. She was worried for him. She had rushed back for him. Something deep in his chest squoze at the thought. Had no one worried for him before? No surely one person did… Just one person. A drawn out period of silence echoed between them before Celia spoke again.

"Your arm is healed?" Her eyes were studying the arm he had unwrapped earlier before traveling down to the leg he had been in the process of unveiling when she returned. It was clear to see the question in her eyes. It was the same question he had wondered. How? "How about your chest?"

Taken aback by the question she had found most important to ask, Deo stared at her before looking down at the binding he had feared removing. The memory of the beast tearing into the flesh there was vivid. He remembered seeing skin and muscle pull away and flop to the side as the creature bit down. A shiver ran down his body at the thought. Noticing Celia placed her hand timidly on the bandages and smiled weakly. "I'm just glad you are healing."

Something in him prompted him to pull her close like he had that dawn. To hold her as tightly as he possibly could. And for a moment he fought it. Questioning why he would feel the need to do such a thing in the first place. However he gave into the want shortly and pulled her into a tight embrace. His head rested against hers, his fingers twined in her hair and his other hand on the small of her back. He had actually feared dying and leaving her behind before doing right by her and taking her home. He had actually feared being loathed by her. But hy? What stirred such fear inside him? Why were the wounds deepest where she couldn't heal them with a simple bandage? He didn't understand any of it. And now he didn't understand why she allowed herself to be embraced by him. And not only allowed it, but leaned into it as if she had needed it as much as he had.


	12. Tainted?

Orien had lost all trace of his sister. Every town he arrived at had no new leads and it seemed as if she had fallen to the bowels of Hades. Days dragged by as he feet carried him sleeplessly from town to town. It wasn't until he fell at the steps of Delphi's great temple that any hope came to him. There he lay, weak from lack of sleep and hunger. His body felt like rock and each limb hurt to move. He believed he would waste away right there, steps away from the great god of prophecy. How befitting for his journey to start and end with his temple.

"If you had followed the path you were given you would be plump with nourishment." The icy, melodic voice drifted to him from just above his head. Twisting to peer up at the woman who spoke he heaved a deep breath.

"Path?"

"You're father told you not to follow after them. He tried warning you, yet here you are, chasing after fate like a dog chasing his tail." The oracle didn't look down at him. No she stared far off as if watching the spirit world. Her glassy eyes made the man shiver where he lay, though prior he had little strength to do so. "If you wish to continue chasing your tail I shall help you. Otherwise turn back and return to your father."

Deep in the mountains, Deo and Celia had traveled farther. A few days had passed and all but Deo's chest seemed fully healed. What would have been a half days journey to the base of their target had dragged on, Celia afraid of him pushing himself too hard. However now they stood at it's face, the giant towering above them and into the clouds, hiding whatever sat atop it. Deo's eyes scanned the lifeless area. Everything in him told him that this was where he was meant to meet with his father. This spot was the chosen destination and yet no one was there.

"Deo?" Her voice was soft and shaken. Since the attack everything set her off. Snapping of twigs, the rush of water, even a butterfly startled her at one point. Now they stood in utter silence, not even the birds sang. Her nerves were working on themselves and it was hard for her to stand still.

"He was suppose to be here…" His words were little more than a breath, yet she heard them and took his hand in hers.

"It took us awhile to get here, could your father have gone home?"

"No… He would not be anywhere, but here." He didn't reject her hand nor did he hold it tighter. His gaze fixed to the cliff high above them and he seemed almost in a trance. Celia bit her cheek, holding back from asking him to leave. Chances were his father had left. There was even the chance that whatever caused Deo's memory loss had taken his father. However the man refused to take his gaze from the cliffs. He refused to allow those notions to become truth in his heart. He knew with all his strength that his father would be here. "Let's set up camp."

Helios was low in the sky by the time they had set up a fire and made shelter with the items they had and found nearby. The two now feared for the return of the hounds and went through extra measures to make sure they not only had escape routes and items to use as weapons, but also that where they would lay was up off the ground, this time being on a low rock ledge. Deo planned to watch over their camp through most of the night and so he was now resting against a tree, hoping it would help him stay awake longer through the night.

Celia was seated beside the fire, her legs drawn to her chest and her hand resting lightly on her wound. Her thoughts circled around the many things that had happened since she meet Deo and around the curious fact that most his wounds had healed yet hers hadn't, though his were by far worse when inflicted. He barely suffered any fever or the like as well, which any normal man would have while healing from such wounds. Everything about him seemed inhuman and this wasn't her first time thinking this way. Back at the hotel in Marathonas he had healed quickly as well. In only a few hours the wound had closed and by daybreak it was nothing more than a scar.

Her eyes fluttered over to his resting face. Nearly perfect in sculpt. His golden hair fell across his forehead hiding long lashes. She was reminded of the first time she had seen him, crumpled on the temple floor. Had she not been busy being weary of him she would have thought he was the son of Apollo himself. Hair made of the sun's rays and eyes that reflected the calmest blue skies.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Celia turned to gaze at the flames once more. Closing her eyes she thanks Hestia and Hephaestus for the warmth their flames gave them. When she opened them again she was in denial of who stood before her. A gaunt and paled version of her brother being lit by the dying lights of Helios himself. An emotion she had never seen before blazing in his eyes. His once sweet face now twisted in disgust as he watched Deo rest. Unsure she was truly looking upon Orien, Celia sat frozen. Was this some cruel prank? A lost spirit come to agonize her? It wasn't until he started walking towards her with malice in his eyes did she jump to her feet. "Brother?"

"Hurry before he wakes." Orien hissed under his breath as he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled. He stood stark still when he saw the stained bindings around her arm. The hatred in his eyes grew by three folds as he ground his teeth, his hand unconsciously tightening.

Celia bit her lip from shock and pain before feeling another hand on her wrist, slightly above her brother's. "Let go of her."

Deo now stood beside her, calmly looking Orien in the eyes. His demeanor didn't change at all as Orien snapped to glare at him and took his hand off her just to wrap it around Deo's neck and push him back until his back hit hard against bark. Celia gasped and covered her mouth from fear of Deo's wound reopening. When he did little more than flinch she breathed out and rushed to her brother's side, placing gentle hands on his arm to coax him to relax. However it didn't work, nor did any words she tried using.

"You made a horrid mistake of coming out where no one can hear you." Orien's words dripped with venom. "Nor will anyone find your body."

"Brother! Please let me explain." Celia desperately tried to pry his hand from around Deo's neck. Her efforts were fruitless and earned little more than for her brother to pull her back with his other hand.

"Stay back, Celia. This man doesn't deserve any kindness." Neither man looked at her as the chill in the air grew.

"He's right, Celia…" Deo's words, though rough from lack of air, were meant to sooth. "Stay back. You don't need to get hurt."

This earned him a hard punch to the gut. Orien's temper flaring as he yelled in the man's face. "How dare you talk to her as if you didn't ruin her life! How dare you act so friendly with my sister as if you were of equal standings to her!"

"You're right. I'm not her equal." Everything Deo said was calm and deliberate. This only served to boil Orien over even more. He yanked Deo forward and slammed him back multiple times as well as threw punches at his gut and face, all the while Celia screamed for her brother to stop and desperately tried to pull them apart. Though he had lost weight through his journey he had not lost much of the strength he had gained from hauling heavy loads.

"Please, brother. None of this is what you think anymore!" Celia tried once more to coax his hand free of Deo's neck. "I am choosing to stay beside Deo!"

At her words Orien's eyes widened. His breath caught in his throat and his whole body felt rigid. His body moved on it's own, releasing Deo and grabbing Celia by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "What do you mean "choosing"? He is manipulating you! Do you not understand that?"

"Orien stop. That's hurts." She cringed as he shook her, feeling every jolt run down her arm and spine. "Brother!"

Deo gripped Orien's shoulder and tore him from her in one swift movement before placing himself between the two. Unsure of what had happened Orien staggered back a few paces, insanity twisting itself upon his once kindly face. His wide eyes watched as Deo placed his arm behind his back to take Celia's hand in comfort. The two looked like a newly married couple more than a fiend and victim.

"Have you…" His voice cracked before he turned his stunned gaze to Deo with it's former hatred returning. "You tainted her!"


	13. Who?

The three stood at ends. Orien continued to yell out at the pair, insisting that Deo had tainted his sister. Any time the man had taken a step forward, Deo pushed Celia back gently. She had no idea what to do. She wished to go to her brother and calm him. Tell him that she was fine and that Deo had done nothing to her, however he frightened her now. She didn't know how to approach this man. He was a stranger to her. Not the calm and loving brother she had grown up with, but a madman .

"How dare you lay your hands on her." Orien's voice lowered into a growl. He swung his arm out in front of him, pulling a dagger from his chitin. "You will have all eternity to regret your decision in Hades." Orien rushed forward, raising the blade and swinging downward as he entered inches from the two.

Acting on impulse Deo raised his arms, readying for the impact. However nothing came. When he looked he was meet with the sight of Celia on top of her brother. She had rushed him last minute, pushing him to the ground with the entirety of her body weight. The dagger skidded away from them as the two struggled. Acting fast Deo pulled Celia away from her brother. Tears ran down her cheeks as she found herself pulled into his embrace.

"Don't fight your own brother."

Orien lay shocked on the hard ground. She had attacked him. Had tried pinning him down. All in order to protect that man. Slowly he pulled himself up. His eyes found them quickly. Found them in each other's arms. Him wiping away tears from her eyes. How had this happened? How had his innocent sister fallen for such a man? How did she slip away from him? His anger smoldered into regret. The flames that had given him the strength died down. What was he to do. She no longer wanted to be only his. She no longer wished to remain his innocent sister. She had somehow become that man's. It angered Orien in ways he never thought he could feel and yet it left him no energy to do little more than stare at them.

"Are you alright?" Deo looked down at her, making sure she hadn't been hurt in the process. She shook her head before looking over at her brother.

"Brother… I choose to stay with Deo… I choose to help him…." She took a deep breath. "I am sorry."

"Is that so?" The new voice was joyous and filled with laughter. The group turned to see a man walking towards them. Golden hair cascaded onto stern shoulders and brilliant blue eyes watched them with a hint of amusement in them. "You choose to stay with that boy?"

Confused Celia did little more than nod. Her mind whirled. The man looked only slightly older than them and yet seemed to carry many years he wasn't showing. She felt as if she was staring at the face of the heavens and yet those features were familiar. They look much like Deo.

"Then would you be willing to face anything for him?" The man raised a brow at her, a smile still dancing across his lips.

"Yes sir… I have decided that I will follow the path beside him like the oracle spoke of."

"Then it's time." The man snapped his finger and the scene around them changed. Orien faded from view and the once mountainous area became a large, green field scattered with trees and temples. When Celia turned to Deo he was shimmering in golden light as well was the man before them.

"Deo? What is this?" She reached her hand out to his cheek. His eyes were wide, however at her touch the narrowed and he smiled at her.

"What do you have planned for her father?" Deo had turned his gaze on the man. Father? So this was Deo's father.

"She will go to Hades. She will go to him and retrieve a little trinket I left with him." The man widened his smile. "You may accompany her, Apollon."

"Apollon!?"


End file.
